


Two Sides of the Same Knife

by Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant/pseuds/Creativity_s_Loyal_Servant
Summary: A perspective on Chara and Flowey being in a similar situation, and saying the exact same things.





	1. Chara

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was going to work on another fic, but when you're in college and don't want to write your reflection, this is what I do. Because I'm a good student.
> 
> This fic is essentially showing the resemblance of Flowey and Chara to each other. I mean, there has to be something similar between them other than the phrase "kill or be killed." Right? Also, the title is totally a rip off of the phrase, "two sides of the same coin." I did knife because yes.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic! This will be two chapters, both of them quite short.

“Happy birthday!”

The fireplace sparks and lights itself, bathing the living room with a warm shade of orange and yellow and red, colouring the presents littered around a chocolate cake a sheen of light. Chara nearly stumbles at the sight of it all, even as Asriel makes his way to the front and grasps their hand gently.

“Sorry for not telling you about this, Chara, but it was a surprise for you!” Asriel chirps, with a big ol’ grin on his face. “Mom and Dad were busy trying to set things up so I had to distract you a little, eheh. Sorry about that… whole distracting thing.” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly, and Chara offers no response nor a slightest change in facial expression. “Come on!” Asriel tugs their hand and leads them to the table. “It’s your birthday, so you have to cut the cake.”

Asriel bounds towards the table as Chara quietly walks their way towards the seat right in front of their gifts and cake, still speechless and wide eyed. He drags up the chair and does a mock bow that gets a snort out of them as they sit down and pull themselves towards the table.

Toriel gingerly passes the knife to Chara, who takes it just as carefully, and twists it over and over by the handle.

“Happy birthday, my child.” She coos, and runs her hands through their hair. “We are deeply sorry for acting unaware today, but it was for the sake of this surprise. We hope you do not feel hurt by that.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Asgore chips in, with a smile on his face. “We would never forget your birthday, especially since it has been about six months since you came here and grew to be a part of our family. Do not forget that.”

“... t-thank you.” Chara mumbles softly, gripping the knife in their hands so tightly their knuckles begin to turn white.

“Cut the cake, Chara!” Asriel cheers and is immediately shushed by Toriel and tells Chara to take their time.

Chara flips over the knife one more time before sinking the tip of the blade into chocolate frosting of the cake. The rest of their family begins singing the birthday song softly, tapping out a quiet beat as they fully cuts out a slice and slides it onto the plate. Chara picks it up and stares at it before awkwardly offering it.

“Oh no, my child, that is your slice, since you cut it out. Please, eat.” Toriel pats their shoulder and they put down the plate and grab a fork.

Chara offers to cut a slice for them all, but they decline (except for Asriel, who gladly holds out his plate and Chara gladly handing out a bigger portion than their own to his brother,) saying that they shouldn't worry about them as Toriel takes the knife from their hand to cut her and Asgore’s slice.

Chara stares down at their own slice and lets out an inaudible sigh before picking up their fork and stabbing it into their cake slice.

* * *

 

“So, did you enjoy your party, Chara?”

Asriel is bundled up in a mess of his own blanket, so his voice comes out muffled and Chara has to mull over the words before they get what he’s saying. They don’t say anything as they pull at their covers, tugging it over them.

“... It was… fun.” Chara mumbles, glancing over to the presents they got; a new wooly sweater and a family picture frame (the time where they were gathering yellow flowers.)

“... You don’t sound very happy.” Asriel shifts up and pokes his head from his soft nest, shooting a frown. “Was it the chocolate I gave you? You didn’t like-”

“No!” Chara blurts out quickly and cringes at their tone. “It has nothing to do with you; I loved the chocolate you gave me so much that I had to physically restrain myself from devouring it all.”

“So you’re still not happy about something.” He flips himself onto his stomach and twists to face them, arms propped up onto the bed.

Chara stays quiet, and silently curses themselves for letting that slip out. They try to not say anything, but Asriel’s eager eyes pierce them deeply, expecting an answer.

“... Why are you so nice to me?”

“What?” Asriel’s expression morphs into that of a confused and concerned one.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Chara repeats, gripping their blanket tightly as they bow their head. “I… I have done nothing to deserve this- in fact, I am part of a race that trapped all of you down here. And yet…” Their knuckle turns pale with their tighter hold. “All of you still treat me like family. I... I don't understand.”

“... We’ve been through this, remember?” Asriel quietly whispers, and Chara looks up and sees the sad smile on their faces. “It doesn’t matter where you came from or who you are. You’re still family to Mom and Dad and me!”

“I know, but-” Chara stops, screwing up their eyes. “It does not feel right. The monsters have to live here and see me on a daily basis, a-and I am sure that a few of them are furious that a human, a human part of the race who  _ trapped them down here _ , gets to roam around freely and be part of the Royal Family and yet, none of you care.”

Their voice wavers but they push on. 

“None of you care that I could potentially ruin your reputation being part of your family by doing something…  _ wrong _ , I don’t know!” Chara buries their head into the covers. “... Why do you care so much about me? I’m not even related to any of you.”

There’s silence. Then the rustling of covers and footsteps on the carpeted floor.

Chara feels Asriel’s hand gently pry away their own hands from their tear-stained face.

“Because you’re my sibling. E-Even if we’re not related… you still matter a lot to me. And Mom. And Dad.” Asriel murmurs, rubbing the back of Chara’s hand. “And… you’ve been nice to me too; you draw with me, and play with me and… explore everywhere with me.” He babbles, firmly gripping their hand. “You’re nice to me… so why can’t I be nice to you too?”

Chara doesn’t offer a response, quiet as the tears fall and drip from their face. Asriel wipes them away.

“You deserve happiness too, Chara.” Asriel bumps his head into Chara’s forehead. “We all do.”

Chara lets out a breathy laugh and wraps his arms around his brother, who returns it warmly.

“I guess I do."


	2. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the fight with Omega Flowey. Only Frisk and Flowey remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is kind of rushed, so apologies for that, but please enjoy the last chapter. It's kind of short.

“... What are you doing?”

Frisk offers no response to that, only hovering a thumb over the Spare button on their phone. A frown is on their battered and bruised face, but their resolve is firm as they tap the button lightly, sounding out a small click.

Flowey’s mangled face seems to twitch.

“Do you really think I’ve learnt anything from this?” The flower whispers, quiet and almost defeated. “No.”

_ Click _ .

“Sparing me won’t change anything.” Flowey hisses, twisting his stem to barely have the human in his periphery. “Killing me is the only way to end this.”

_ Click. _

“ _ If you let me live, _ ” He grinds out in a tone that is low and dangerous and  _ threatening  _ as he turns to properly face them. “ _ I’ll come back _ .” Flowey straightens almost robotically, with a menacing smile on his ripped up face.

_ Click. _

“ _ I’ll kill you.” _

_ Click. _

Flowey’s eyes widen, almost bulging out of his sockets, grin growing ever bigger.

“ _ I’ll kill everyone. _ ”

_ Click. _

“ **_I’ll kill everyone you love._ ** ” He snarls with his fangs bared and expression twisted into a horrifying look, all whilst bearing a smile.

Frisk stares, and gives no status to their emotions on their face as they quietly click the button again.

Flowey’s expression morphs into something akin to anticipation (the only two buttons that were glowing were the Spare and…,) but when the only thing that comes from the human is the continuous clicking of the Spare button, confusion pushes its way into the softening of his manic grin. Another click causes him to ruffle his worn-torn petals and glare.

“Why?”

_ Click _ .

“... Why are you being…” Flowey’s shocked expression fades away into a furrow of his eyes and a confused yet dismal frown. “So nice to me…?”

_ Click. _

“I can’t understand.” His tone begins to waver and break, his throat tightening at… something whilst his face scrunches up.

_ Click. _

“ _ I can’t understand! _ ” Flowey grits his teeth as he attempts to ignore the tears falling down his face, not knowing what he’s trying to do anymore or to even feel (ironic, considering he couldn’t feel a damn thing about anyone.)

_ … Click. _

“I… I just can’t understand…” He whispers, curling in on himself, and before he can do anything else, the human steps forward and kneels down next to him.

“You don’t have to understand, Flowey.” Frisk’s voice is soft and tender and holds no grudge against anything he did (after killing them over and over and over, why didn’t they hate him?) “But… don’t you think everybody deserves a second chance? To be happy?”

He could kill them right now. They’re vulnerable, a quick jab of a vine through the heart or neck or stomach would end them nicely and he would get their soul. He would become the God of the Underground and end them all.

Flowey could take their soul.

But what Flowey does instead, is run; sink down into the Earth and not look back. Not look back to the human’s pitying face and not remember a happier time where all was right and those similar words came pouring right of Asriel’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the entire way if you did. Feel free to comment how I can improve/ what you liked about this.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow! And please, do comment what you feel about the fic, it's much appreciated!


End file.
